How Do You Sleep?
by klber3
Summary: Hermione is thumping around the Burrow at night. George helps her up when she falls down. What more will be help her with? Oneshot, Lemon


How Do You Sleep

**A/N: Never done this pairing before. Put my iPod on shuffle to see what I should go for, and found "How Do You Sleep" by Jesse McCartney. Dedicated to LampPostInWinter! LEMON alert. Do not proceed if smut offends you.**

George Weasley was half asleep in his bed at home, the Burrow. He had only been home for a week, and he missed his bed while he was at Hogwarts. He thought about it, and technically his bed at Hogwarts was where he slept the most, but there was still something about this one that made him feel safe. He could hear thumping in the hallway. He looked around to find that Fred was not in his bed. George was not awake enough to be worried. He heard more bumps and thumps and finally an "Ouch" cry from the hall.

He rolled out of bed, and cracked open the door to see what was going on.

In the empty hallway, he found a tired Hermione Granger on the floor holding her knee in pain. "Hermione! What did you do?" George whispered into the dark hallway. She looked up, startled, and said "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up…I was just going to the bathroom, but I couldn't see and I tripped over my feet…" she mumbled.

George chuckled a little to himself. "You didn't wake me up, I was tossing and turning anyway."

"Oh. Well, Sorry anyway." Hermione blushed. George held out a hand to help the hurt girl up. She stood up and barely held her balance. George grabbed her, and she collapsed slightly onto him. They both giggled, and Hermione continued to blush. George pulled her into his room. He had her sit down on Fred's bed, as he was still missing. She said,

"Won't Fred want his bed when he gets back from playing wizard chess with Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh THAT's what he's doing? Nah, He'll probably fall asleep on Ron's floor. I swear, I keep telling him, if he doesn't know how to play, he should stop pretending." George sighed. Hermione laughed at him and shook her head.

"You can lay down and sleep there if you want." George said shyly.

"Oh, I couldn't. I…I suppose I'll lay down for a few minutes and see how I feel…" she trailed off.

"Good. But do you really want to sleep in jeans and a sweater?" George asked. Hermione began to blush.

"Well what else did you have in mind?" she asked sheepishly.

George got a really devilish look on his face and walked over to her. "Nothing" He replied. Hermione could feel her heart rate growing faster. He put one hand on her cheek and kissed her forcefully.

Hermione was shocked, but went along with it. Hermione awkwardly struggled with her hands. She finally put her hands on his waistband. George smirked at this placement. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and found her tongue. It was silky and tasted like cherries. Hermione was shocked by the taste of celery on his. Either way, she felt her panties growing wet. Their lips seemed to fit together wonderfully, and she felt a tribal urge and need for his hands on her body.

George's hands began to travel down her body. He first placed his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her back onto the bed. He crouched and climbed on top of her. She could see the large bulge throbbing in his pants. She was nervous and aroused in the same breath. George's hands continued the journey south. He skipped her breasts and went straight to the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it up as Hermione lifted her hands above her head. She was a little confused. Normally guys tried over the shirt before they dug right in. She liked his assertiveness and confidence. It was super sexy. She was not wearing a bra, since she was trying to go to bed.

Her nipples hardened at George's touch. George took an entire breast in each hand, and squeezed. He rubbed just above the nipples and teased her. He could tell she wanted more, so he lowered his lips to her left breast. He took her nipple in his mouth, and gently bit. A sharp moan escaped her lips. He knew it was from pleasure. She didn't know if she should touch him anywhere, as she was too busy enjoying herself. Spent time at each breast, hoping for a few more moans to escape her lips.

George began to trail his kisses down lower until he reached her jeans. He simply shook his head, and ripped them off. To his pleasant surprise, Hermione hadn't been wearing underwear. She was a little embarrassed. It wasn't like she was expecting to have anyone taking her pants off today! More blood rushed to her cheeks, and her head began to swim.

George couldn't contain himself any longer. "Hermione, forgive me. I would love to spend time and make sure you are enjoying yourself, but…." He trailed off.

Hermione smirked and replied, "You just want to take me right now?"

George's eyes grew wide. He did not even bother to reply. He took out his wand and muttered the contraceptive incantation. Hermione did not necessarily trust his wizardry, so she took the liberty of casting one herself under her breath.

Without wasting anymore time, George wriggled out of his pants, and spread Hermione's legs open. He positioned himself, and entered. She was tight, but very wet. Hermione's eyes tightened at his entrance. His cock pulsed as he thrust in and out of her.

"Do you like this?" George asked her. Hermione could not even respond, she just nodded vigorously and whined. George tried hard not to blow just hearing her whimper. He increased his speed, and Hermione clenched the sheets.

"Merlin, George…Don't stop! Please!" she screamed. He chuckled and put his finger to his lips. "Do you want the whole bloody house to hear us?"

Hermione blushed. "No…Just keep screwing me." Without further prompt, George continued his task. He was so close to the edge. Hermione had started to thrust from under him, and her breasts were bouncing. He knew this was it.

Hermione felt an orgasm rise in her core. Her muscles tightened around George's cock, and she felt him release inside of her as well.

George collapsed next to Hermione panting. Hermione smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. George sighed, and said, "I bet Fred wishes he wasn't playing Wizard Chess, eh?"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews are much loved!**


End file.
